Jade's Pokemon Adventure
by Enderland
Summary: A Pokemon adventure from Kanto to the end of the regions! There is a little romance but not a lot.


Hello this is my first story! I need a nickname for Squirtle and I am open for suggestions! If you want more let me know in the reviews!Chapter 2 is almost ready!

* * *

On a trainers 10th birthday, they start their Pokemon adventure. As a beginning trainer a kid of the appropriate age can have some difficulties leaving home. "Mom my Charmander hates me!" some trainers would call but unlike them comes one trainer who can be the ideal trainer. This is not his story. This is a girl named Jade who has always loved Pokemon. The Kanto region is big and vast and she has some nervousness but she is ready.

"Mom, I am leaving now!" Jade called

"You got your potions!" Her mom shouts to Jade from upstairs.

"Yes mom!" the girl shouted.

"What about your Pokemon from dad?" Jade stops in her tracks. She did not remember to get her first Pokemon. She can remember the night she had last night.

Jade was a tall women. She had snow white hair and green eyes from which she got her name. She wore a pink Poketch on her left also had black finger less gloves. She had a pair of blue jeans on and pink T-shirt. She had on a pokeball carrying belt. her shoes were white and had a red streak across it.

The thoughts raced through her head. Which one should she chose? She quickly raced out of the house to the lab. "Dad, I need my Pokemon!"

"Jade I was afraid you weren't coming," said Professor Oak with a smile. He looked even older than the commercial of him. It has been 10 years since Ash and Gary went out on their quest and Oak must have lost his youth products. His lab coat was turning tan after so long. Soon after he says that, a young man with black hair and deep blue eyes come out with three pokeballs and a pokedex.

"Dad, I was wondering where you were." Jade says.

"Which one will you take?" asks her father.

"Squirtle!" she says confidently

"Then here is your pokedex and Squirtle's pokeball," her father said, with a beaming face as he was proud to see his daughter hit this milestone.

"Here are 5 pokeballs and my telle-com number. Jade I hope to see you at the indigo plateau soon right. You know Ash made it, but he could not beat it. You have the look in your eyes that you can make it there, but can you win? If you are determined you can win. Good luck" Professor Oak said.

"Right," Jade spoke in a very uneasy tone. She slowly backed out of the lab, pulled open her town map, and saw all the places she could visit in her map. She concluded that she should go to Pewter City first. Oh, wait she hasn't even met her new Pokemon! "Go Squirtle!" she shouts. The moments until the ball hits the ground, were almost in slow motion to Jade. The bright light shot out and she saw for the first time her partner in this journey. It stared at her with a puzzled gaze.

"Squirt?" it says bewildered.

"Hi, Squirtle. My name is Jade and I will train you," She spoke in an even tone as kind as she could so not to scare it. It looked at her for a few moments and then ran away. "Wait, come back!" she calls. As she races around the Pokemart, then the Pokecenter Squirtle does not slow down. Soon it makes a wrong turn and ends up in a corner. "Why do you hate me?" Squirtle looks at her and cowers as it knows it has lost the fight.

"Hey, you won't make it like you if you corner it like that," said a man with blue eyes and black hair and looked almost as tall as me. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked. "Here," he said. He pulled out a thermos with these little brown pellets that had a hint of blue to them. Squirtle took the pellets and ate them quickly. "Have you been feeding Squirtle at all since you got him?" Jade looked back and thought, _well I got him at noon and now it is...um..._

"What time is it?" I asked the man. He looked at his poketch and then let me look and I concluded 5:00 P.M. I felt so bad that i forgot to feed Squirtle. I guess I will have to get it food. "I wonder what Pokemon eat?" I thought aloud and then gasped that I said that. The man chuckled and gave me a gallon sized bag of a blue powder.

"If you boil one spoonful of powder you get enough pellets of Pokemon food for a meal. That should last you long enough to make it far enough to a Department store to buy more." He told me in a kind sweet voice that could make a girl melt like butter. Was i really falling in love with this guy! No i cant be!

"Oh thank you but don't you have Pokemon to feed?" I said blushing to get such a gift and that he had none

"No that is only for water type Pokemon and I don't have any. Go Bulbasaur!" He called out his Pokemon and i saw a small little Bulbasaur. I guess a Pokemon looks as well as its trainer. Ack! Then why does Squirtle look so bad! Does that mean I look bad! "So how does he look? I raised him from an egg." Bulbasaur and Squirtle got along really well then played tag and slept next to each other once it got late. I learned that the man's name was Hideki and that he was 10 years old just like me. We talked all through the night and I fell asleep by accident and woke up snuggled up to him he was not awake yet so I fell back asleep. When he woke I woke up Squirtle and returned Squirtle to his ball. Hideki waved good bye and I was a little sad to see him go but I was ready to start my new adventure. So I set off from the town of pallet ready for my adventure.

* * *

Hello this is my first story! I need a nickname for Squirtle and I am open for suggestions! If you want more let me know in the reviews!Chapter 2 is almost ready!


End file.
